


Jealous

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [612]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jock Dean Winchester, M/M, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Can you write something like nerd sam having a crush on jock dean in highschool but dean keeps ignoring him and one day sam goes out with another guy so dean is jealous and does something about it.





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt originally written on Jan 5th, 2015

Sam had a crush on the jock the moment he laid eyes on the guy.

He tried whatever he could think of to get Dean to see him, and actually talk to him, but every advance that Sam tried to make was shot down.

Today was no different.

“Hey Dean.” Sam said, watching as Dean passed him, heart racing a little faster.

“Hi.” Dean said, glancing at Sam before he rushed off to meet up with friends.

Sam opened his mouth, before he shut it, watching as Dean left. Sam sighed, going off to his own class.

_

Even though Sam’s crush for Dean remained, he decided to try to date different guys.

He started dating one of the guys a grade higher than he was, finding that he was spending more and more time with his new boyfriend, and not having much time to try to talk to Dean anymore. He would give Dean the occasional hello, but he never tried to flirt with the jock anymore.

_

Dean walked down the hallway, seeing Sam, the freshman that always would try to talk to him, and always try to flirt with him, even if the gesture was small. _  
_

He started to realize how Sam was actually pretty cute, in a dorky, nerdy, freshman kind of way, and Sam was actually a pretty nice guy. He also realized that Sam really hadn't been talking much anymore, and Dean thought that maybe Sam had given up trying to flirt, and a pang went through Dean's chest.

Dean was about to speak up when he saw another guy move by Sam, pressing close, smiling, laughing in a more intimate way than Dean liked, and Dean suddenly realized that he was jealous of the guy that had gotten close to Sam, and that he wasn’t the one to be able to do that.

He watched Sam with the guy, before he got caught up with friends, but he looked back to see Sam give him a glance pass the new guy’s shoulder.

_

Dean found Sam during lunch, seeing him by himself, and he moved by Sam.

“Hiya there, Sammy.” Dean said.

“Dean?” Sam asked, eyes going wide, as he realized that Dean was really sitting by him.

“That’s my name. You always try to talk to me, but I never seem to have enough time. So, why not converse during lunch?” Dean asked.

“Well, I-umm…OK…” Sam said, almost in disbelief that Dean was actually talking to him. “What do you-what do you wanna talk about?” Sam asked, a grin spreading on his face. Dean noticed how a dimple showed on Sam’s face, and he smiled back. Sam  _was_ really cute. 

“Whatever you want. Whatcha reading?” Dean asked, motioning to the book that was by Sam’s food.

“Umm, just something for a project.” Sam said. “Here, take a look.” Sam said, giving Dean the book, and starting to talk about it.

Dean studied the cover before reading the small excerpt that was on the back of the book, realizing that he knew nothing about this book. “Sounds interesting.” Dean said. If Sam liked it, then dean was sure that he could get into it.

“It really it.” Sam said completely animated in what he was talking about, and Dean's heart swelled. “You know, if you want, I could let-”

“Sam, what the hell are you doing over here?” Sam’s boyfriend asked, walking up to Dean and Sam.

“I was just talking to Dean.” Sam said. “Nothing much.”

“Well, get over to our table." He said, motioning to a table across the cafeteria. "I told you that we were going to eat with my friends today.”

“Right, right, sorry. I forgot.” Sam said.

“Yeah, yeah. Just go.” Sam's boyfriend sighed.

“Umm, bye Dean.” Sams said, looking at Dean.

“Later, Sam.” Dean said, watching Sam leave with his food, but he forgot his book. Dean turned to Sam’s boyfriend and gave a look. “Really? The guy forgot. You could’ve been nicer.”

“What do you care? You’re not his boyfriend.” The guy scoffed. “You had your fucking chance. But he’s with _me_ now, and _not_ you.”

“Doesn’t mean you get to act like how you are around him.” Dean said, getting defensive. This guy was seeming like a Grade-A jerk.

“Does it look like I care what you think or say?” The guy asked. “So take your jealous ass somewhere else, and don’t hang around _my_ boyfriend.”

“Whatever.” Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes, and getting up, leaving the table with Sam’s book in his hand.

_

“Shit, shit, where _is it_?” Sam muttered, looking through his locker and bookbag.

“Where’s what?” Sam’s boyfriend asked, obviously annoyed.

“My book. It’s gone!” Sam said, looking through everything again.

“So, get another book." His boyfriend shrugged.

“I can’t! Not at this point. This is important. It has some flashcards with notes. Not to mention I need to turn my rough draft in soon…” Sam trailed off. “C'mon…”

“Give me a kiss before I go to class.” Sam's boyfriend said, shuffling from foot to foot.

“What? No. I’m kinda doing something a little more important.”

“C'mon, Sam. It’s one fucking kiss. Just give me one fucking kiss.”

“Dude, no. I need to find this book.” Sam insisted.

“Seriously? It’s a book.” Sam's boyfriend scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“He said no. So back off.” Dean said. “Sorry, Sam. I forgot I had it with me when I left lunch. Here.” Dean said, giving Sam the book.

“Great, you have your book back. There you go. And didn’t I tell you to go?” The guy asked.

“You did. I don’t listen to people like you.” Dean said.

“OK, how about we go?” Sam said, trying to get the two parted.

“No. I don’t think we should. I mean, it’s not our fault that Dean was too fucking dumb and slow to ask you out. Why should we leave when Dean’s the one that’s jealous?”

“You’re jealous?” Sam asked, looking at Dean with big eyes.

Dean sighed, and looked down at his feet, before looking back up at Sam. “Yeah. I am.” Dean said, flat out. “I’m jealous that you’re with him, and not me.”

“Well, like I said, it’s too late for you, loser. You missed your fucking chance. Sam’s with me. Now get your lame ass out of here.”

“Don’t talk to him like that.” Sam said, spinning on his boyfriend.

“What do you care?”

“Because Dean’s a good guy.” Sam said, growing angry. “You back off.”

“Yeah? How about you make me?” Sam's boyfriend asked, moving in Sam's space.

“You know what? I should have fucking _listened_ to my friends about you about how much of an asshole you are. Dean may be jealous, but he’s not the only one. You are too, and you are completely controlling. We’re through. Get the fuck out of here.”

“Are you kidding?”

“No. Go away. We’re done.” Sam said, turning away.

“Fine. Didn’t really want you anyway.” The now ex-boyfriend said, turning away.

“Sure thing.” Sam said. “Not gonna miss you.”

The guy left and Sam looked at Dean.

“You were really jealous?” Sam asked, voice going softer.

“Yeah. I was stupid and never paid the attention I should have, Sam. I’m sorry.” Dean said, face looking sincere.

“It’s OK...maybe you could make it up.” Sam grinned, giving an obvious implication.

“Maybe.” Dean smiled back. “Lemme walk you to class.”

“Sure thing.” Sam said, and the two walked off.


End file.
